kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Animology Test
Inspired by the Animology craze, the Disney.com webring offered a test so that fans could find their own Animology profile. The test supposedly identifies what animal a person is closely associated with, their personality, and what type of people they do or do not get along with. The test consisted of several multiple choice questions, the answers to which determined the next question presented. Instructions Choose the most fitting answer to the first question, and move on to the next question associated with that answer. Continue until an answer directs you to the Profile section. Example Question 0) You are: a) Tall (Go to question 30) b) Short (Go to question 31) c) Average (Go to question 32) Questions 1''') Would you classify yourself as someone involved in sports? a) Yes (Go to question 2) b) No (Go to question 3) '''2) You would classify yourself as: a) A nerd/loser (go to question 7) b) A bully (go to question 3) c) An average guy/girl (go to question 5) 3''') Would you accept money from a stranger? a) Yes (Go to question 5) b) No (Go to question 4) '''4) If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be? a) Oak (Go to question 10) b) Weeping Willow (Go to question 8) c) Fir Tree (Go to question 9) 5''') A movie you wanted to see closed down. What will you do? a) Go home (go to question 7) b) Go see a different movie (go to question 6) c) Go do something else (go to question 4) '''6) A mysterious hooded stranger arrives at your house. You are most likely to: a) Greet him/her (go to question 8) b) Hide and make them think you’re not home (go to question 9) c) Call the cops (go to question 7) d) Yell though the door “I’ve got a gun!” ( go to question 7) 7''') Would you call yourself strong (physically or mentally)? a) Yes (go to question 8) b) No (Go to question 10) '''8) There is an earthquake. What will you do? a) Go out and help anyone in need (go to question 10) b) Go to a safe place with family and friends (go to question 9) c) Panic and wait for someone to help you (Go to Profile P) 9''') You buy ice cream, and a kid comes up to you and tells you he's really hungry and hasn't eaten in days. Your reaction will be: a) To stick the ice cream in his face and run away (go to profile Y) b) To ignore him and eat your ice cream (Go to profile A) c) To give him your ice cream (Go to Question 11) d) you think he is lying (Go to profile U) '''10) Your friend challenges you to a game. What will your answer be? a) "Bring it on!"(Go to question 11) b) “Fine.” (Go to question 15) c) "Leave me alone!" (Go to question 14) d) "Sorry, but I really don't feel like it." (Go to question 12) 11) You are going to take a quiz (like one in school). Your score is most likely to be: a) Perfect (Go to Profile B) b) Enough to pass (Go to question 12) c) Failing. I don't actually care anyway. (Go to Profile R) d) I don’t know (Go to question 25) 12) How many friends do you have? a) One only (go to question 13) b) About three to five (go to question 18) c) A LOT!(go to question 14 13) Are you constantly: a) Bullied? (Go to question 15) b) Feared by others? (Go to Profile G) c) Idolized? (Go to profile D) 14) The food you eat is usually: a) Cheap (go to question 17) b) Expensive (go to question 16) c) Both! I love food! (Go to question 22) 15) Do you believe in the saying, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away?" a) Yes (go to profile C) b) No (Go to Profile F) 16) Do you believe in true love? a) Yes (go to question 17) b) No (Go to question 22) 17) You see your crush. You are most likely to: a) Flirt with him/her (go to Profile E) b) Run away (go to question 20) c) Act mean to him/her (go to Profile L) d) Act normal (go to question 24) 18) One of your bad traits (among these) are: a) Being noisy/talkative (go to Profile W) b) None at all. I'm perfect! (go to Profile I) c) Being shy (go to question 19) 19) What do you think about nerds/geeks/smart people? a) They're okay (go to Profile H) b) EWWWWW!!!!!! (Go to question 21) c) They are know-it-alls (go to question 20) 20) Someone asks you: "What do you know about the Industrial Revolution?" Your response would be: a) "Yawn…”(go to Profile J) b) "Oh, I know all about it!"(go to question 23) c) "Um… I think I remember it from somewhere…"(Go to profile M) d) “Why do you want to know!?” (Go to profile E) 21) Someone says: "Did you know that eating glue makes your brain stronger?” Your initial response would be: a) Really?! (Go to question 23) b) Yeah, right! (Go to Profile U) c) That’s nice. (go to profile L) 22) If you were in a human food chain, where would you put yourself? a) At the bottom… I'm low-class…. (Go to Profile X) b) At the very top! I'm the predator of all predators! (Go to Profile N) c) Somewhere in the middle, I guess…(Go to question 19) 23) Would you call yourself hardworking? a) Yes (go to profile K) b) No (go to question 24) c) Uhhh… Sometimes. (go to profile Q) d) No more then yes ( go to question 24) 24) If you had a special power, which power would you want to have? a) The power to be invisible (Go to Profile T) b) The power to be the greatest person on Earth!(Go to Profile S) c) The power to be the fastest thing alive! (Go to Profile V) d) I don't need special powers. (Go to question 25) e) the power to teleport ( go to question 26) 25) You are known as: a) A loner (Go to Profile Z) b) A good friend to all (Go to Profile AB) c) A food expert (Go to profile AC) d) A majorly fun person (Go to Profile AD) e) A person with a split personality (Go to Profile AE) f) A weird person ( go to profile Y) 26) Which one of these is a good attribute about you? a) You are flexible (go to question 27) b) You are strong, mentally or physically (go to question 25) c) You are different (go to profile AE) d) You are normal (go to profile H) 27) Who do you hang out with? a) Smart people (go to question 25) b) Gangsters (go to profile F) c) Weird people (go to profile AF) d) Every one (go to profile AG) Profiles A. Peach Pig -You are a big, lazy slob. Yet, you have a lot of strength but are afraid to use it. -Soul mate: Magenta Squirrel -In conflict with: Ocre and gray Dolphin B. Blue Fox -You are a born leader who cannot resist a challenge. You are driven to excel and a perfectionist. -Soul mate: Yellow Trout -In conflict with: Indigo Beaver C. Pink Sloth -You are an outcast; A follower, socially inept. You are the lowest of all animology, mainly because you smell of overripe fruit. -Soul mate: Silver Badger -In conflict with: Tawny Mouse D. Teal Cat -You are as swift as a ninja. You can be soft-hearted and cruel at the same time, and extremely hard to please -Soul mate: Beige raccoon -In conflict with: Red Jaguar E. Yellow Trout -You are extremely self-centered and only think of yourself. You are also very whiny and annoying to others, but you are able to get away with it. Aside from that, you have slow reactions, except when you're in love. -Soul mate: Blue fox -In conflict with: Green Puppy F. Blue Baboon -An aggressive animology, especially to your enemies. You also have quick reflexes, but it takes you an unnaturally long time to remember something. -Soul mate: Purple bat -In conflict with: Red weasel G. Red Weasel -You are an extreme know-it-all, even if you're not perfect. You are also noisy, but far from hardworking. -Soul mate: Brown Iguana -In conflict with: Blue baboon H. Silver Badger -You are very loyal to others and hardworking. You are a good friend, even if others find you sometimes a bit boring. -Soul mate: Pink Sloth -In conflict with: White Tiger I. Orange Snake -Like the snake itself, you are cunning and very boastful. You love to be the best, even if you're not, but you try hard enough. -Soul mate: Periwinkle Cow -In conflict with: Gray Chicken J. Green Puppy -You are very patient, but often moody. You like to strike when least expected, even if you're not exactly what one would call observant. -Soul mate: Fuchsia Possum -In conflict with: Yellow Trout K. Indigo Beaver -You are very resourceful and patient, but you are often naïve and fall for others' traps. Luckily, you get out of most of them. -Soul mate: Lavender cheetah -In conflict with: Blue fox L. Purple Bat -You are often blind to the world, and because of this, you use your heart to sense things. Yet, you are feared by other animologies, because you don't always listen to what your heart has to say, and you end up doing cruel things. -Soul mate: Blue baboon -In conflict with: Golden Lion M. Black Sheep -You are different from other animologies. Even if some people think you are weak and are a disgrace, your heart always remains strong and pure. -Soul mate: Maroon Panda -In conflict with: Magenta Squirrel N. Golden Lion -You consider yourself as the king of all animologies and have a lot of dignity. But despite this statement, you are lazy and often end up embarrassing yourself. -Soul mate: White Tiger -In conflict with: Silver Badger O. Brown Iguana -You are quiet and often stay in one place pondering your next move. You are not a threat to other animologies, even if your strikes are quite lethal. -Soul mate: Red Weasel -In conflict with: Fuchsia Possum P. Gray Chicken -You are cowardly, and quick to react. When danger strikes, you immediately run away, only thinking of yourself. -Soul mate: Tawny Mouse -In conflict with: Orange Snake Q. White Tiger -You are unique; A graceful yet cunning animology. Yet, even with your strength, you are very easy prey to others. -Soul mate: Golden Lion -In conflict with: Silver Badger R. Scarlet Bear -You are constantly a bully to others, but wit is your ultimate weakness. Another disadvantage is that you're slow, but make up with your great amount of strength. -Soul mate: Saffron Rabbit -In conflict with: Periwinkle Cow S. Red Jaguar -Extremely quick, but you are easy to trick. All of your senses are quite strong, but you get caught, mainly because of too much pride in yourself, which causes insecurity. -Soul mate: Tan Giraffe -In conflict with: Teal Cat T. Tawny Mouse -A shy and quiet animology, but when you're by yourself, you are very active and peppy. Even if you are timid, you have a strong inner self. -Soul mate: Gray Chicken -In conflict with: Pink Sloth U. Bronze Goat -You are hard working, but only think of yourself. Yet, you are very clever and often self-confident. -Soul mate: Ocre and gray Dolphin -In conflict with: Beige Raccoon V. Saffron Rabbit -You are shy but pure, and quick. You are sensitive but friendly. However, you can never seem to stay in one place. -Soul mate: Scarlet bear -In conflict with: Lavender Cheetah W. Fuchsia Possum -You are extremely talkative, peppy, and like to make a lot of noise. People sometimes find you annoying, but you don't care because you always love to have fun. -Soul mate: Green Puppy -In conflict with: Brown Iguana X. Periwinkle Cow -You are lazy but content with your simple life. Aside from this, you are very helpful, even if you won't admit it. -Soul mate: Orange Snake -In conflict with: Scarlet Bear Y. Lavender Cheetah -You are the fastest and most agile of all animologies. Because of this, sometimes you do things immediately without even stopping to think, and bad things occur to you. -Soul mate: Indigo Beaver -In conflict with: Saffron Rabbit Z. Tan Giraffe -You are much of a loner, but you are brave and are a quick thinker. You like helping others, but you keep it a secret. -Soul mate: Red Jaguar -In conflict with: Maroon Panda AB. Beige Raccoon -You are the nervous type, and are always unsure of yourself. Yet, you are nice, friendly and quite smart and sarcastic. -Soul mate: Teal Cat -In conflict with: Bronze Goat AC. Maroon Panda -You are very picky, but extremely exact and accurate about everything. It often takes you a long time to make decisions, but you often get good results. -Soul mate: Black sheep -In conflict with: Tan Giraffe AD. Ocre and Gray (OG) Dolphin -You are a good friend to others, and love to have fun. People lighten up because of you, even if sometimes you act pretty weird. -Soul mate: Bronze Goat -In conflict with: Peach Pig AE. Magenta Squirrel -You are good company and are always in a good mood, but you can be odd and slow at times -Soul mate: Peach Pig -In conflict with: Black Sheep AF. Silver and Red (SR) Wolf -You are strong and most of the time naïve, but when it comes to love you know it all, you prefer to be quite around Adults. -Soul mate: Gold Falcon -In conflicted with: Maroon Panda AG. Gold Falcon -You are a very smart person and you are aggressive too, although you let your pride get in the way sometimes, you are very good in romantic situation. - Soul mate: Silver and Red Wolf -In conflict with: Teal Cat Category:Real World Articles